


Ominous Winds

by AnimeDragon11



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dram and adventure, Friendship and hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Wildkit and Willowkit have been best friends for years, but when Willowkit is seriously injured by a twoleg, will Wildkit's anger and dispare get the best of her? Or will she be able to save her friend before it's to late?





	Ominous Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wildkit and Willowkit have been best friends for years, but when Willowkit is seriously injured by a twoleg, will Wildkit's anger and dispare get the best of her? Or will she be able to save her friend before it's to late?

**Ominous Winds**

**Summery**

**Wildkit and Willowkit have been best friends for years, but when Willowkit is seriously injured by a twoleg, will Wildkit's anger and dispare get the best of her? Or will she be able to save her friend before it's to late?**

**Chapter One: Willowkit And Wildkit**

**WILDKIT**

I had been exploring IceClan's Territory with Willowkit when out of no where a twoleg appeared and not just one, but two. No pun intended there, Willowkit pushed me out of the way and she took the hit for me, I screamed and ran over to Willowkit.

"WILLOWKIT!" I cried, as I slowly and carefully put my injered friend onto my back, I then headed back to camp as fast as I could without injuring my friend any further.

'Why were the twolegs even here? What do they want?' I wondered to myself with dread pooling in my stomach. It felt like hours before I reached the camp sight, but it was no more then a few minutes.

It took longer then I thought for me to reach the borders of ForestClan. Once I had come insight of the camp, a very worried Auburnpaw came running up to us, her amber eyes shining with both anger and relief.

"Where have you two been! You two are in so much-" Auburnpaw trailed off when she caught sight of the severely injured Willowkit and my red-rimmed eyes and my matted fur.

"W-we were just exploring near the borders of IceClan Territory, when suddenly some twolegs came out of nowhere and attacked us, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean for Willowkit to get injured, but she pushed me out of the way." I tearfully explained the events that had transpired just mere minutes ago.

"It's not your fault Wildkit, you managed to escape and safely make it back to camp even though you were worried about injuring Willowkit further." Auburnpaw gently explained as we made our way to the healers hut.

"Will Willow be okay?" I meekly asked, looking up at Auburnpaw with fearful green eyes. Usually I'm really brave and wild, but after watching your best friend get beaten by a monster can scar you for life, I'll be lucky if I even get over the shock and trama of it all.

"I'm sure she'll be fine in a few weeks, she need time to rest and let her body heal." Auburnpaw quietly replied, looking down at me with a calm gaze. I sighed quiatly and nodded my head, I then informed Auburnpaw that I needed some fresh air.

Once I had gotten a fair distance away from where Auburnpaw stayed, I collapsed to the ground sobs racking my body and tears wetting my radish-brown fur. I blamed myself for the attack even though I knew deep down that Willowcat had jumped in to protect me, I just wanted her to get better and comfort me, she always knew how to make me feel better, but now I'm alone and my friend is seriously injured.

It was almost dawn by the time I finally headed back to camp, everyone was still sleeping, so I was able to quietly sneak back in without anyone noticing.

I curled up next to Auburnpaw, who had taken me in after my mother had died. Well in truth, ForestClan had taken me in. I'm ForestClan through and through. I groomed myself before letting my eyes slip closed and I fell into a restless sleep.

Later that morning, I was awoken by Auburnpaw licking the top of my head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Auburnpaw with tired eyes. She smiled warmly at me and after stretching, I followed her to the healer's hut to check on Willowkit.

I just sat staring up at Cinderpaw with tear filled eyes. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"No! No! No! She'll get better! I know it!" I cried as I ran out of the hut with tears blurring my vision.

I collapsed to the ground onto the forest floor, sobbing uncontrollably, my whole body was shaking.

"I-I don't believe them! Willow will get better! She always does! I just want my friend back." I sobbed into my paws and I eventually cried myself to sleep. And when I awoke later that afternoon, I felt Auburnpaw licking the top of my head, with a whimper, I buried my face into Auburnpaw's warm embrace as salty, hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Wildkit? Are you alright?" Auburnpaw asked, once I had finally calmed down. I took a shuttering breath and shook my head, my eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying so much and I felt totally exhausted, both mentally and physically.

"N-no I-I'm not. I-I just want Willowkit to be okay. I want to claw those twolegs eyes out for hurting Willowkit." I bit out, snarling with my claws digging into the dirt.

"Wildkit! That is no way to take out your anger, I know they hurt Willowkit, but violence is never the answer." Auburnpaw scolds me. I lowered my head in shame as my eyes started to water.

"I-I'm sorry... I-It's just that I feel like It's my falt that Willowkit got hurt in the first place." I replied in a small voice, as I looked up at Auburnpaw with teary green eyes.

"I know Wildkit, I know. But she'll get better, I promise." Auburnpaw says, giving me a Reassuring smile and licking the top of my head.I slowly nodded and took a shuttering breath to calm myself down.

"Okay, I'll trust you. I just hope that she gets better soon, I don't know what to do without her." I quietly admitted, as I looked down at my black paws.

**A/N**

**Hay guys! I'm just getting into the Warriors series, and can you guys please help me or correct me on anything that I did wrong. Thank you, I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
